1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sticky note printer for printing on a sticky note to be peeled off one by one from a bundle of sticky notes. It also relates to a method of controlling the sticky note printer.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as this kind of sticky note printer, there is known the following one. Namely, a sticky note is peeled off one by one from the upper surface of a bundle of sticky notes contained inside the sticky note printer. Printing is performed on a printing surface of the sticky note while feeding it, and the printed sticky note is ejected out of an ejecting slot provided ahead as seen in the feeding direction thereof. In this kind of sticky note printer, when a user wishes to use the sticky note for manual writing thereon instead of printing with the sticky note printer, print execution key is depressed without data input so that the sticky note can be ejected without printing thereon. JP-A-2003-11437 is an example of related art.
However, in this sticky note printer, the user must operate the key also in case he or she wishes to use the sticky note in a print-free state (i.e., a state in which printing is not made on the sticky note), in the same manner as in the case of using it by performing printing thereon. Particularly, in case a plurality of print-free sticky notes are needed, the key operation must be made for the same number of times as the number of sheets of the sticky notes. This kind of repeated operation of the key is troublesome because the sticky notes cannot be made readily available for use when it is needed.